wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Appletree
Apple is the five-dragon-year-old OC of Maleficent. She is currently her only OC posted on this wiki. Apple is a hybrid; half SkyWing and half SeaWing, having a mother as a SeaWing and a father as a SkyWing. Her more dominant tribe is a SkyWing. D E S C R I P T I O N : Apple looks like a normal SkyWing, with a few glowing differences, and by these differences she is constantly questioned. She owns vibrant red-gold scales atop a paler colored under-scales, coloring both the insides of her ears and her stomach. Apple's average build is that of a SkyWing, though her size and glowing panels are similar to her mother's tribe. Her tail betrays part of her SeaWing descent; not due to the fact that it is strong, large, and powerful, but because of the discolorations placed there. Her tail is both long and thin, as well as harmless like a SkyWing's, but in those spots, particularly the vulnerable spot in the center of her tail, red transitions to blue and her tail appears strangely purple to most. Her eyes are a deep blue, with flecks of gold inside, and the ridges running down her back are a similar violet to that of her tail. Apple's horns are curved and a pale gold, arching from her graceful head and neck. The undersides of both her wings and their membranes are a few shades lighter than that of her vibrant scales. P E R S O N A L I T Y : The three main words to describe Apple's personality are courageous, extroverted, and hilarious. She is more straightforward than most, yet has proven to be a startlingly wonderful liar and actress. Though the hybrid rarely thinks before she speaks, she understands when she says something hurtful and tries her hardest to apologize for these things, though often times, her pride gets in the way. Apple is clearly an alpha personality and is independent herself, yet greatly enjoys working with others and owning a companion: she despises being alone. In her spare time, the young hybrid's favorite pastime is eating, an activity she participates in whenever stressed, amused, happy, tired, sad, or experiencing almost any other emotion. Apple, surprisingly, does not make friends with those that are similar, but instead gravitates to those that are introverted or alone. Though the hybrid can be charming, many a time she acts cold, hard, and cruel, either because she is angry and cannot control herself, or because it is necessary. A B I L I T I E S : Apple is not an animus nor particularly wants to be, yet she does have a few special abilities of her own from either her hybrid ancestry or her general talents. First off, in relation to tribal related power abilities, the hybrid can breathe fire and light up different panels on her tail. She does not have the ability to breathe underwater, much to her disappointment, yet has proven not to despise swimming as most other dragons, a sign of her SeaWing roots. She is an acceptable flier, yet is nowhere near the speeding abilities of normal SkyWings. Apple has proven a stunning actress and liar, and often uses this to get herself out of difficult situations. She does not have much stamina, however, and, despite her speed, has not proven to contain her energy and save it up for a while. B A C K S T O R Y : When she first hatched, Apple's parents shoved her at the nearest school they found. They wanted her to accomplish great things, and she wanted to impress them, despite her young age. She attended a school at the SkyWing palace before all students were forced to evacuate due to war against them by the SeaWings. Being a hybrid, Apple was conflicted, but followed her fellow classmates even though it felt like a betrayal. While on the journey to safety with her classmates, Apple encountered a fellow SkyWing by the name of Everest. The two worked together and eventually managed to work for the queen herself. However, while on a mission with Everest, she ran into a group of IceWings, who kidnapped her. The IceWings kidnapped her and, much to her surprise, dropped her off at Burn's Stronghold. "Hybrid," they spat at her, and Apple found herself frightened and nervous at what might become of her. Would she be stuffed like the poor dragons she had heard about in the SkyWing kingdom? She had been told that Burn "liked hybrids", most likely in the sense of collecting them for her horrid stronghold. Apple had no idea what to do, and did something only she could dream of doing. She tried to befriend the IceWing guard dropping her off at the kingdom. She glanced at him and tried her hardest (which, I assure you, was hard) to seem helpless and sad, weak and afraid. Most surprisingly, the IceWing, who's name was Snow, took pity on her. Q U O T E S : * "Fear is a phoenix. You can watch it burn a thousand times and still it will return." - Zoya Nazyalensky * "He could have run, could have wept, could have clung to the sides of the skiff until the darkness took him, but he did none of those things. He stood unflinching before the gathering dark." - Leigh Bardugo * “They don't know who we are. Not really. They don't know what we've done, what we've managed together. So let's go show them they picked the wrong damn fight.” - Kaz Brekker * "I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be." Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets